


Awesome.

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Arcades, Date Nights, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy introduces Noh to arcades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr. I did a little bit of a different take on Tommy than I have in the past, I think.

Dating an alien was awesome. Tommy would stand firmly by that statement until the day he died, or until the day he decided dating Noh-Varr was no longer awesome, which was far less likely to happen than him kicking the bucket. So, dating an alien was awesome. Specifically, Noh. Maybe just Noh, actually, who was consistent holder of the title “Tommy’s favorite alien”, unless he hid the remote or played ‘What’s new pussycat’ twenty-one times in a row- seriously, what was with him and that song- during which times the title would shift to Teddy by default, to which Billy would respond “get your own alien!” And push Tommy and NOh to make up, then act disgusted by their pda as if he and Teddy weren’t senior superlative most affectionate couple. Ugh. Brothers. 

One of the best things about dating Noh was that he got to fill him in on all Earth culture. Which was a good thing, because nobody else wanted to watch all of the Fast and the Furious movies back-to-back with him. Noh was more than happy to do it (even if it ended up being more making out than actual viewing of the film, well, that was their business.)

Tommy took it upon himself to give Noh the ‘essential Earth experience.’ So far, this had been mostly having sex in various places, watching movies, and getting kicked out of the zoo, the carnival, two amusement parks, a water park, and a water/amusement park combo. Tonight, though, Tommy was introducing Noh to one of life’s simpler pleasures: the arcade. 

It was dark out, not quite inky-black, but the sky held the hue of dark new jeans that hadn’t yet been washed. They both wore hoodies, Tommy’s the usual green, Noh’s light blue, even though Tommy’s powers gave him the body temperature of a space heater. The muffled sound of pinging and beeping could be heard through the doors, and as Noh pushed it open and held it for Tommy- something he insisted on doing, as he insisted on holding himself to the standards of what he deemed chivalrous on this planet- they were greeted by a cacophony of noise and flashing colored lights. 

“You are certain this is not a battle training seminar?” Noh asked cautiously, raising one eyebrow as Tommy stepped in front of him, grabbing his hand and attempting to tug him further into the room. Children ran back and forth with fistfuls of tickets and coins rattling in little plastic cups. Someone let out a whoop of joy as a machine blared a siren-like noise, indicating the player the winner of a jackpot. Noh looked weary.

“Bug boy. It’s fun. F-U-N.” Tommy sighed dramatically. “ He draped himself over Noh, pouting. “Remember? I’m teaching you to have fun.” On the last syllable, he jabbed an index finger into Noh’s abs, which were, of course, obscenely toned and hard as a brick wall. Noh cocked his head to one side, a hint of a smile playing on the corners of his mouth, turning his lips up and crinkling his eyes ever so slightly, prompted by the sight of a young girl in pigtails and a pink jacket jumping up and down as a machine spurted out tickets, joy evident on her face. 

“I… suppose you are right,” he conceded, letting Tommy pull him off in whatever direction the speedster wished. 

The first attraction Tommy dragged Noh over to was a line of machines with Noh assumed to be targets along the back. They were painted a lurid, pepto-bismol pink, and read Skee-Ball in peeling blue bubble decal letters. Noh saw a streak of green in his peripheral, and just as he had registered what it was, his boyfriend was back at his side, a cup of tokens rattling in hand, Noh’s jacket rippling slightly in the draft created. Tommy inserted a couple coins, and the machine whirred to life. Upbeat music began to play in an attempt to incite excitement, and several white balls, most of them yellowed or with varying degrees of chipping or peeling paint, rolled out from their chamber with a clatter. Tommy picked up a ball, weighing it in one hand before tossing it to Noh. He picked up another, this time dropping his hand, holding the ball, to his side as he explained the game. 

“You take a ball, you roll it up that slope, and you try to get it into the ring with the highest number of points on it.” Noh nodded, preparing a ball. “Much like a target practice game?” Tommy nodded, opening his mouth again to further explain. 

“Here, let me sh-” He was cut off as the machine blared victory music, Noh’s ball having made the highest possible point basket. Tommy frowned, nodding. He crossed his arms, still holding the ball. “That’s… impressive,” he supplied, and Noh smirked. 

Noh’s first success was never quite replicated, and each member of the duo inserted a few more coins to meager scores before calling it quits. Noh was careful to collect the small slips of paper produced by the machine, as he had gathered they were a vital part of this arcade ritual. Walking down the game-lined aisle, one hand entwined with Tommy’s, he examined the tickets. “May I ask what the importance of the tickets is?”he said, turning to his boyfriend, whose eyes were darting around the room, attracted to all the blinking lights and flashing colors. A human analogy popper into Noh’s mind, like a moth to a flame, and he thought it was quite apt.

Tommy turned to Noh and grinned. “You win prizes. Like money, sorta. If you have enough.” He waved carelessly at a section of the building Noh had spared but a passing glance to earlier- a booth, lined with all manner of candy, plush toys, games, and other memorabilia that would end up in the hands of an excited little boy or girl.

Before Noh could inquire further, Tommy had dragged him off to a shooting game. “Like Call Of Duty,” he supplied, pushing Noh into a chair and taking the seat next to him. They played video games together, sometimes. Noh didn’t really see the appeal, but Tommy enjoyed them, so sometimes Noh joined in. Even if they weren’t his favorite activity- really, he could think of a thousand other things to do with his lover besides pretend to shoot things, they already actually shot at things in real life- he was, miraculously, amazing at them. Tommy liked to joke that his Kree training had somehow transferred over into the virtual world, and maybe it was true, if Noh kicking Tommy’s ass in the first round was anything to measure by. 

Tommy laughed as his little avatar died onscreen, elbowing Noh in the ribs. “Good thing you’re on my side,” he chuckled, looking Noh in the eyes with a  cotton-candy-sweet amount of affection. 

Next, Noh spotted a game called Dance Dance Revolution, and insisted on playing it. Tommy rolled his eyes, but smiled, and gave in, hopping up next to Noh on the multicolored platform. Noh didn’t know the song that played, but he 

Tommy had that look on his face that Noh had come to know meant that he was deliberately needing to hold back his speedster powers to prevent unwanted attention. All the same, Tommy hopped from square to square, maybe a little too inhumanely fleet of foot. Noh drew a small crowd of appreciative onlookers as he joyously swayed and shuffled, a devastating loss according to the machine, but really, in perspective, quite a win in his own mind and certainly the minds of those watching, who clapped as Noh took a corny bow. Tommy had already hopped off the platform, and was watching with a smile on his face. 

At that point, they were running out of coins in the little plastic cup Tommy had been toting about all night, and after watching the end of Noh’s dance sequence, Tommy’s eyes had started to darken with want. 

“You wanna blow this popsicle stand?” Asked Tommy, quirking a brow and leaning against Noh, who wrapped his arm around Tommy and pulled him in closer in reply. “I know something else I’d rather blow,” he said in a perfectly straight voice, and Tommy doubled over laughing. 

“Sounds good to me,” he managed to choke out a moment later. His face lit up, like he had forgotten something. “Can I see those tickets?” He asked, turning to Noh and gesturing, indicating the fistful of slips of paper Noh was still holding in the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Tommy’s waist. Noh shrugged with one arm, passing them over. Tommy was gone in a flash, and Noh noticed the streak that was his boyfriend reappear near a couple of children. Tommy crouched down, prodding a little girl in a ponytail and ladybug dress, who was arguing with her brother, slightly taller and presumably a little older, about the cup of tickets that sat between them. The girl turned, and Tommy smiled, said something Noh couldn’t make out, handed the kids the tickets, and was back by Noh’s side in the blink of an eye. Tommy intertwined his fingers with Noh’s as the children giggled and bounced about happily. 

“Now we can officially blow this popsicle stand. And go home and- well, you know.” Tommy trailed off, but Noh most definitely did know, and he smirked at Tommy. “One last game- race you!” Noh took off in a blue and white blur. He wasn’t quite as fast as Tommy, but now he had a head start. 

“Oh, you-” Tommy grumbled, before sprinting off after his boyfriend, both gone quicker than they had arrived. All in all, a successful date, Tommy warranted. Which was about to get even better… 

  
If he could keep up. 


End file.
